


A son image

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Old Age, Painting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly est morte de vieillesse, et il reste à Arthur son portrait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A son image

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

Les derniers mois avant sa mort, Molly avait les joues creuses, les traits fatigués, quelques derniers cheveux roux qui ne brillaient plus dans sa chevelure d'un blanc jaunâtre.  
Mais la Molly qu'Arthur a peinte, même si son sourire est creusé de rides, a les cheveux rouges flamboyants de sa jeunesse.

Il a créé ce tableau lui-même, et son dessin n'est pas aussi sûr que celui des grands peintres - qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu payer - mais la ressemblance est suffisante et le trait doux. Et il a appris, lors de son travail au Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu, comment faire ces enchantements.

Les Moldus considèrent, parait-il, que la peinture est une opération magique. Leurs peintures ne s'animent pas, pourtant, et Arthur n'est pas sûr de savoir de quoi ils parlent, sauf que quand il les fixe suffisamment longtemps, en effet, il y a peut-être quelque chose d'étrange, qui ne bouge pas, mais qui sait qu'il est là et qui lui dit silencieusement quelque chose.

Les peintures des sorciers sont spéciales aussi, capables de parler quand les photographies restent muettes. Et cette peinture de Molly est la plus spéciale de toutes.

Ses cheveux sont flamboyants, plus rouges peut-être que ceux de la véritable Molly le furent jamais. Cette couleur est douce aux yeux d'Arthur. Certains disent qu'elle évoque le sang et la violence, mais dans sa vie, la mort a surtout eu des teintes de vert de blanc ou de noir. Certains disent que c'est la couleur de la colère, mais les colères même de Molly étaient apaisantes, montraient qu'il y avait toujours des raisons pour se battre, un endroit où rentrer.

Pour lui, c'est juste leur couleur à eux deux.

Ce n'est qu'un tableau. Il ne peut plus manger les petits plats de sa femme, il ne peut plus la serrer dans ses bras pour se réchauffer mutuellement, il ne peut plus l'embrasser, il ne peut plus caresser doucement sa joue, il ne l'entend plus non plus se plaindre de ses rhumatismes et même cela lui manque.

Parfois, quand il ferme les yeux et entend sa voix douce et anxieuse qui lui demande s'il fait bien attention à lui, il en vient presque à oublier que ce n'est pas vraiment elle, que ces tableaux ne sont que des fragments, jamais la vraie personne. Ce sont aussi les jours où il se surprend à appeler Lily Ginny, appeler Victoire Fleur, et appeler Fred Fred, mais pas comme il faudrait ; c'est une façon amère de ne pas se tromper.

Et puis il rouvre les yeux, et ce n'est pas sa Molly ; car ses cheveux sont rouge sang, débordants d'énergie de de chaleur, comme leur jeunesse, et les douleurs dans ses os, ses jambes et son coeur ne peuvent, même dans ses moments d'égarement, le laisser croire qu'il est encore jeune.

On appelle moly une herbe magique qui protège des enchantements et des illusions. Arthur en encadre le tableau, le remercie d'être flamboyant et irréel, juste un beau souvenir, pas une tromperie. Et dans son coeur, même si cela veut dire que la douleur de l'absence ne trouve pas de baume, il remercie sa Molly à lui d'avoir été si vivante, terre-à-terre, et indéniablement réelle, qu'aucune illusion ne pourra jamais la remplacer.


End file.
